I'm Better Than Her
by ExtraordinaryNamja
Summary: Jaejoong dan Yunho adalah sepasang kekasih. Tapi Yunho hanya berpura-pura mencintai Jaejoong, sedangkan Jaejoong benar-benar mencintai Yunho dengan setulus hati. Lalu Yunho meminta putus dari Jaejoong karena ia jatuh cinta dengan seorang mahasiswi baru dikampusnya. It's GS again. Hope you like it. Don't like don't read.


I'm Better Than Her by manjeeh

Summary: Jaejoong dan Yunho adalah sepasang kekasih. Tapi Yunho hanya berpura-pura mencintai Jaejoong, sedangkan Jaejoong benar-benar mencintai Yunho dengan setulus hati. Lalu Yunho meminta putus dari Jaejoong karena ia jatuh cinta dengan seorang mahasiswi baru dikampusnya. Jaejoong mengamini permintaan Yunho karena ia pikir Yunho sudah tidak mencintainya dan akan bahagia bersama gadis yang ia sukai. Namun ia berubah pikiran ketika mengetahui siapa orang yang Yunho sukai.

Disclaimer: They own themself but this fanfiction pure mind.

Warning: This is GS, AU, OOC, Typo, EYD berantakan.

Hope ya like it.

Don't like don't read..

Enjoy.

'Aku rela melepasmu untuk orang yang lebih baik dariku. Meskipun hatiku sakit melihatmu dengannya, namun demi kebahagiaanmu, aku rela. Mungkin kita tidak berjodoh. Semoga kau bahagia bersamanya.'

-OOO-

Jaejoong mengigit bibir bawahnya menahan kegelisahan hatinya ketika ia menunggu kekasihnya di cafe didekat kampus kekasihnya. Bagaimana ia tidak dapat menahan kegelisahan hatinya karena tadi ia mendapat telepon dari kekasihnya yang bernada dingin dan mengatakan bahwa kekasihnya itu ingin bertemu dengannya ditempat awal mereka bertemu.

Ia sebenarnya bisa menebak ada apa kekasihnya itu meminta bertemu dengannya, namun ia tidak ingin berpikir terlalu jauh biar saja nanti kekasihnya yang memberitahu tujuannya meminta bertemu.

Sudah dua gelas orange juice kandas Jaejoong minum untuk menenangkan perasaannya, namun kekasihnya itu tak kunjung datang menemuinya. Jaejoong mengalihkan pandangannya saat pintu cafe terbuka, sosok yang ditungguinya akhirnya datang. Sosok yang hanya memakai pakaian sederhana namun terlihat sangat tampan itu tampak mengedarkan pandangannya mencari seseorang, Jaejoong. Saat mata Jaejoong dan mata sosok tersebut bertemu, sosok yang berstatus kekasihnya itu berjalan kearah Jaejoong. Jantung Jaejoong berdetak lebih cepat saat sosok tersebut semakin dekat kearahnya. Dan setelah sampai didepan Jaejoong, sosok tersebut langsung menempati kursi dihadapan Jaejoong.

"Yun." Sapa Jaejoong gugup. Entah mengapa, semenjak ditelepon tadi, Jaejoong menjadi takut pada sosok dihadapannya.

"Jaejoong, ada yang ingin kusampaikan." Sosok yang dikenali bernama Jung Yunho itu berbicara dengan nada dingin. Sepertinya kekasih Jaejoong itu tidak ingin berlama-lama disana.

Hati Jaejoong sedih mendengar nada dingin yang keluar dari mulut kekasihnya itu, biasanya yang keluar dari mulut kekasihnya itu adalah panggilan-panggilan sayang.

"Ne, sampaikan saja." Jaejoong mencoba tersenyum dikala hatinya gundah. Jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat saat menunggu perkataan selanjutnya dari Yunho.

"Aku ingin kita putus." Jawab Yunho to the point. Badan Jaejoong lemas mendengar kata-kata Yunho, akhirnya tiba juga saat Yunho meminta putus darinya, pikir Jaejoong. Sebenarnya sudah semenjak bulan lalu Jaejoong tahu Yunho akan memutuskannya karena Yunho sudah tidak mencintainya lagi dan Yunho tengah menyukai mahasiswi baru di universitasnya. Tentu ia tahu itu semua karena meskipun ia tidak berkuliah ditempat yang sama dengan Yunho tapi ia bisa selalu mengetahui apapun yang terjadi pada kekasihnya itu karena sepupu Jaejoong yang bernama Kim Junsu selalu memberitahunya perihal apapun yang menyangkut Yunho, karena Junsu berkuliah ditempat yang sama dengan Yunho.

"B-baiklah jika itu kemauanmu." Tanpa menunggu waktu yang lama, Jaejoong langsung menyetujui permintaan Yunho untuk putus darinya. Hati Yunho senang bukan main mendengar jawaban Jaejoong. Awalnya ia pikir akan susah putus dari Jaejoong, bahkan Yunho berpikir kalau ia harus menghadapi Jaejoong yang meminta alasan kenapa ia meminta putus darinya dan merengek-rengek tidak ingin putus. Karena saat berpacaran, Jaejoong sangat manja, posesif dan tidak bisa jauh darinya. Tapi ternyata yang ia pikir salah, Jaejoong bisa melepasnya begitu mudah, dan tanpa ada air mata yang mengalir dari kedua matanya. Dan itu membuat rasa penasaran didalam diri Yunho keluar.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Yunho penasaran.

"K-kenapa apanya?" Jaejoong tidak mengerti maksud pertanyaan Yunho.

"Kenapa kau tidak bertanya kenapa aku ingin putus darimu?" Yunho menjelaskan apa maksudnya.

"Ah i-itu karena aku sudah tahu jawabannya." Jaejoong tersenyum kecut saat menjawabnya.

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku sudah tahu kalau kau menyukai mahasiswi baru di universitasmu."

"Darimana kau tahu?" Tanya Yunho penasaran lagi, pasalnya ia tidak pernah memberitahu perihal hal tersebut kepada siapapun selain Yoochun, sepupunya. Tidak mungkin sepupunya itu membocorkan rahasianya kan? Tapi bagaimana Jaejoong bisa tahu? Apa Jaejoong memata-matainya?

"Apakah penting darimana aku tahu berita itu?" Yunho hanya terdiam mendengar perkataan Jaejoong. Benar juga, tujuannya datang kesini hanya ingin memutuskan Jaejoong, tidak lebih. Namun entah perasaannya saja atau memang ia merasakan kekecewaan dan kesedihan dalam perkataan Jaejoong.

"Jika kau menyukainya, aku tidak akan menghalangimu. Meskipun aku sangat mencintamu, dan berat bagiku untuk melepasmu, tapi demi kebahagiaanmu aku rela. Lagipula aku tidak ingin menambah kekesalanmu padaku jika aku melarangmu untuk tidak putus dariku. Aku hanya berpikir mungkin kau bukan takdir yang Tuhan tentukan untukku. Meskipun begitu percayalah Yun, aku selalu mendoakan yang terbaik untukmu." Lanjut Jaejoong. Yunho tak mampu berkata-kata lagi, ia hanya bisa memandang Jaejoong dengan pandangan yang tidak bisa diartikan. Jaejoong yang ada dihadapannya ini bukanlah sosok Jaejoong yang keras kepala, manja dan cerewet yang ia kenal selama ini. Jaejoong yang sekarang ada dihadapannya ini adalah sosok yang lebih tegar. Yunho bahkan baru melihat sifat Jaejoong yang seperti ini.

Karena tak mendapat respon dari Yunho, Jaejoong bangkit dari duduknya dan menatap Yunho lalu tersenyum.

"Kejarlah orang yang kau sukai Yun, buat ia menyukaimu juga. Semoga kau berhasil." Setelah mengatakan itu Jaejoong pergi meninggalkan Yunho.

Setelah kepergian Jaejoong, Yunho berpikir tentang yang ia lihat tadi. Meskipun Jaejoong mengatakan bahwa ia rela melepas Yunho namun tetap saja Yunho merasa seperti orang yang paling jahat sedunia. Ia tentu tahu Jaejoong mencintainya dengan setulus hati, dan permintaannya tadi pasti sangat menyakiti Jaejoong. Tapi ia hanya manusia biasa yang mempunyai perasaan, dan perasaannya pada Jaejoong sudah tidak ada. Oleh karena itu ia meminta putus dari Jaejoong karena tidak ingin menyakiti Jaejoong lebih jauh karena kepura-puraannya mencintai Jaejoong. Hey ia juga tersiksa karena berpura-pura mencintai seseorang. Bukankah lebih menyakitkan mencintai seseorang yang tidak balas mencintaimu?

Haruskah Yunho merasa senang atau menyesal karena telah menyakiti gadis yang mencintainya? Ia sendiri tidak tahu jawaban pastinya. Karena disatu sisi ia memang merasa senang karena akhirnya berhasil meminta putus dari Jaejoong, tapi disisi lain Yunho tentu merasa bersalah karena sudah menyakiti orang yang mencintainya dengan tulus itu, terlintas dibenaknya untuk mengejar Jaejoong yang saat ini pasti sedang menangis dan meminta maaf karena permintaannya yang menyakitkan hati Jaejoong. Namun egonya lebih besar daripada perasaannya, bukankah Jaejoong tadi bilang sendiri bahwa ia rela asal Yunho bahagia? Jadi tidak masalah bukan. Gadis itu pasti hanya merasa sedih sebentar, dan setelah beberapa minggu pasti ia akan bertingkah normal lagi, pikir Yunho.

Yunho tersenyum kecil karena rencananya berjalan dengan sangat baik, yang selanjutnya harus ia lakukan adalah mendekati incarannya dan menyatakan perasaannya padanya.

'Maafkan aku karena telah menyakitimu, semoga kau mendapatkan pengganti yang lebih baik dariku dan juga mencintaimu dengan tulus.'

-OOO-

Setelah meninggalkan cafe yang penuh dengan kenangannya bersama Yunho itu, Jaejoong berlari tidak tentu arah. Sesekali tangannya menghapus air mata yang keluar dari matanya. Ternyata selama didepan Yunho tadi, Jaejoong menahan air matanya agar tidak keluar karena tidak ingin Yunho melihatnya dan mengasihaninya. Bukankah Jaejoong sudah memutuskan jika Yunho meminta putus darinya, ia harus rela dan tidak boleh bersedih? Tapi kenapa air matanya tidak bisa dihentikan seberapa besarpun keinginan Jaejoong untuk tidak menangis. Hatinya terasa sangat sakit saat permintaan putus itu terngiang dipikirannya. Ia sangat mencintai Yunho, dan tidak ingin kehilangan sosok Yunho disampingnya, namun sepertinya takdir berkata lain. Ia dan Yunho tidak ditentukan bersama. Dan ia dipaksa harus terima dengan sepahit apapun kenyataan itu. Jaejoong mencoba berpikir positif, mungkin Tuhan punya rencana lain yang lebih baik untuknya. Ya, ia yakin Tuhan pasti mempunyai rencana lain untuknya.

Jaejoong menghapus air matanya dan berhenti didepan taman yang cukup sepi, matanya tanpa sengaja melihat kearah kursi taman yang diduduki oleh sepasang kekasih yang tengah bercengkrama dengan ria, sang gadis yang terlihat merona karena digoda oleh laki-laki disampingnya. Hati Jaejoong sangat sakit melihat kebersamaan sepasang kekasih itu. Ia ingat dulu juga Yunho selalu menggodanya sehingga ia merona. Air matanya keluar lagi tanpa bisa dicegah, hatinya seperti diremas kuat oleh sesuatu dan begitu menyesakkan.

Jaejoong tidak kuat jika berada diluar rumah karena terlalu banyak kenangan yang mengingatkannya pada Yunho, akhirnya Jaejoong memutuskan pulang kerumahnya untuk mengistirahatkan badan dan pikirannya.

-OOO-

Setelah sampai dirumah, Jaejoong mendapat tatapan bingung dari Ibunya yang melihat matanya yang sembab.

"Matamu kenapa sayang?" Tanya Ibu Jaejoong.

"Tidak apa-apa Bu, Jaejoong kekamar dulu ya." Jaejoong melewati Ibunya dan berjalan kekamarnya, Ibu Jaejoong a.k.a Kim Heechul yang tidak puas dengan jawaban Jaejoong mengikuti Jaejoong sampai kekamarnya. Dibukanya pintu kamar anaknya itu pelan. Terlihat Jaejoong sedang tiduran dikasurnya dan memunggunginya. Heechul berjalan mendekati Jaejoong lalu duduk dipinggiran kasur bersprei putih gading itu.

"Sebenarnya ada apa sayang?" Tanya Heechul, tangannya mengelus rambut hitam panjang Jaejoong sayang.

"Aku baik-baik saja Bu. Ibu tidak perlu khawatir." Bohong Jaejoong dan masih memunggungi Heechul. Heechul menghela nafas mendengar kebohongan anaknya, mana mungkin tidak terjadi apa-apa tapi mata anaknya itu bengkak, pikir Heechul.

"Jangan bohongi Ibu sayang, mana mungkin kau baik-baik saja tapi matamu bengkak seperti itu. Apa kau habis menangis?" Ah Ibunya itu memang sulit dibohongi, namun Jaejoong masih enggan berbagi cerita meskipun pada Ibunya sendiri.

"Tidak apa-apa Bu, tadi mataku kemasukan debu makanya bengkak." Bohong Jaejoong lagi.

"Tidak mungkin kemasukan debu sampai bengkak seperti itu, Ibu tahu kau habis menangis, apa kau bertengkar lagi dengan Yunho?" Badan Jaejoong menegang mendengar nama Yunho. Heechul yang tahu tabiat anaknya itu berpikir pasti sesuatu terjadi antara hubungan percintaan anaknya dengan Yunho.

"Ibu benar kan? Kenapa kalian bertengkar?" Jaejoong hanya menggeleng lemah menanggapi pertanyaan Heechul, kenapa Ibunya harus membahas masalah ini sih? Pikir Jaejoong, padahal tadi ia sudah bisa merasa tenang karena berhasil menyingkirkan Yunho sebentar dari pikirannya, tapi karena Ibunya ia jadi teringat lagi pada sosok yang begitu ia cintai itu.

Heechul menghela nafas lagi melihat kelakuan anaknya yang keras kepala. Sulit sekali untuk mendengar cerita dari Jaejoong jika seperti ini, padahal Heechul sangat khawatir dan penasaran kenapa Jaejoong bisa menangis hingga matanya bengkak seperti itu. Tiba-tiba ide cemerlang terlintas diotaknya agar Jaejoong mau bercerita masalahnya.

"Hiks, Ibu merasa tidak berguna karena tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa saat anaknya bersedih." Jaejoong kaget mendengar suara tangis Ibunya, Jaejoong lalu berbalik dan mendapati Ibunya itu tengah menutupi wajahnya dengan tangannya. Ah ia jadi merasa bersalah karena membuat Ibunya itu berpikir seperti itu. Sepertinya mau tidak mau Jaejoong harus bercerita pada Heechul.

"Ibu, hiks." Bukannya menenangkan Ibunya yang 'menangis' Jaejoong malah ikut-ikutan menangis.

'Rencanaku berhasil.' Batin Heechul riang.

Heechul membuka tangan yang menutupi wajahnya dan melihat Jaejoong yang tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan sendu. Hatinya sakit melihat putrinya menangis seperti ini karena seseorang.

"Ada apa sayang?" Heechul menghapus air mata diwajah puterinya. Jaejoong hanya menggeleng lalu langsung menghambur memeluk Heechul erat. Heechul mengelus-elus rambut Jaejoong sayang, bermaksud menenangkan.

"Ssttt, tidak apa-apa sayang. Semua akan baik-baik saja." Heechul balas memeluk erat putrinya, bukannya berhenti menangis Jaejoong malah semakin terisak dipelukan Heechul.

"Jika kau belum siap bercerita tidak apa-apa sayang, Ibu tidak akan memaksa." Heechul menyerah memaksa putrinya untuk bercerita masalahnya, ia tentu bukan seorang ibu egois yang tidak memikirkan perasaan anaknya. Jaejoong melepas pelukannya pada Heechul, lalu tangannya menghapus air matanya kasar. Penampilan Jaejoong sangat berantakan saat ini, matanya sembab dan rambutnya yang berantakan.

"Yunho memutuskanku Bu." Heechul kaget mendengar perkataan anaknya. Putus? Perasaan hubungan anaknya itu dengan Yunho baik-baik saja, kenapa bisa Yunho memutuskan Jaejoong?

"Yunho sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi Bu, hiks dan sekarang ia jatuh cinta dengan mahasiswi baru di universitasnya." Belum sempat Heechul bertanya kenapa penyebabnya, Jaejoong sudah bercerita lagi masalahnya. Heechul tidak dapat berkata-kata, ia bertambah kaget mendengar perkataan anaknya. Bagaimana bisa itu terjadi? Tentu saja, karena jika dihadapannya, Yunho selalu bersikap manis dan terlihat sangat mencintai Jaejoong. Tapi mendengar perkataan Jaejoong barusan, Heechul jadi tidak habis pikir bagaimana bisa ia tertipu oleh laki-laki yang sangat dicintai putrinya itu.

Heechul memeluk putrinya lagi dan dielus-elusnya punggung Jaejoong sayang, bermaksud menenangkan anak satu-satunya itu.

"Kau tahu darimana sayang?" Tanya Heechul penasaran.

"Dari Su-ie Bu, hiks."

"Sssttt, sudahlah jangan menangis. Maafkan Ibu karena tidak bisa membantu banyak masalahmu sayang. Yang bisa Ibu lakukan hanya menemanimu dan menguatkanmu disaat kau terpuruk. Yang pasti Ibu tahu adalah, Yunho pasti akan menyesal karena melepas putri Ibu yang sangat cantik dan baik ini." Jaejoong melepas pelukan Heechul dan menatap Heechul dalam lalu tersenyum. Entah, perasaannya sudah lebih lega karena sudah berbagi cerita dengan Ibunya. Menyesal juga karena tadi sempat berkeras tidak mau berbagi cerita pada Ibunya. Jaejoong lalu menghambur memeluk Heechul erat lagi.

"Terimakasih Bu, Ibu memang yang terbaik." Heechul balas memeluk erat putrinya dan tersenyum karena anaknya sudah tidak bersedih lagi. Tapi Heechul sadar, anaknya itu pasti belum bisa melupakan masalahnya karena rasa cinta yang sangat besar untuk Yunho. Tapi Heechul hanya bisa berdoa, semoga anaknya diberi kekuatan lebih untuk menghadapi masalahnya ini.

'Ibu selalu mendoakan yang terbaik untukmu sayang.'

-OOO-

Malam harinya Yunho sedang mengendari mobil sportnya dijalanan kota Seoul. Ia tengah memikirkan rencana selanjutnya untuk mendekati Go Ahra-nama gadis yang disukainya. Sosok yang Yunho pikir sangat cantik dan sexy itu berhasil mencuri perhatiannya sejak pertama kali Yunho melihatnya berjalan sendirian dikoridor universitasnya. Ah memikirkan Ahra membuat perasaan Yunho senang saja. Ia harus segera mendapatkan Ahra sebelum Ahra direbut oleh orang lain.

Sedang asyik-asyiknya memikirkan rencana selanjutnya untuk mendekati Ahra, tanpa sengaja mata Yunho melihat seorang pejalan kaki yang dikenalinya. Segera Yunho menepikan mobilnya dan membuka jendela mobilnya.

"Oi Hyunjoong." Panggil Yunho.

Namun sepertinya orang yang Yunho panggil Hyunjoong itu tidak mendengar dan malah terus berjalan. Akhirnya Yunho keluar dari mobilnya dan berjalan menghampiri Hyunjoong.

"Oi Hyunjoong." Panggil Yunho sekali lagi. Hyunjoong berbalik untuk melihat siapa orang yang memanggilnya lagi. Dan matanya membulat melihat teman masa SMA nya yang telah berubah jadi 'rival'nya itu tengah berada dibelakangnya.

"Yunho." Desis Hyunjoong tidak suka, namun tidak terdengar oleh Yunho. Hyunjoong lalu mulai berjalan lagi meninggalkan Yunho, ia malas bertemu Yunho karena menurutnya bertemu dengan Yunho sama saja menghancurkan moodnya. Yunho kaget karena ditinggal oleh Hyunjoong, oleh karena itu Yunho mengekori Hyunjoong dari belakang.

"Kau darimana?" Tanya Yunho basa-basi.

"Supermarket." Jawab Hyunjoong seadanya. Yunho hanya ber-oh ria mendengarnya.

"Kau sendiri?" Meskipun Hyunjoong tidak menyukai Yunho, tetap saja Yunho adalah teman masa SMA nya dulu. Dan Hyunjoong tahu akan etikat 'bertanyalah balik setelah kau ditanya.'

"Oh aku? Aku hanya sedang mencari angin segar hehehe." Tidak berubah pikir Hyunjoong. Yunho yang ia kenal dulu tetap sama seperti Yunho yang ada dibelakangnya ini, kekanakan, konyol, dan memuakkan.

"Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Yunho lagi.

"Pulang." Dan dijawab seadanya lagi oleh Hyunjoong.

Hyunjoong lalu mempercepat langkahnya karena ia tidak ingin berlama-lama bercengkrama dengan Yunho. Mata Yunho lalu beralih pada beberapa kantung putih yang berada digenggaman Hyunjoong.

"Kau belanja banyak eoh hahaha." Canda Yunho. Hyunjoong mengernyit tidak suka mendengar candaan tidak lucu Yunho. Karena candaannya tidak direspon oleh Hyunjoong, Yunho memikirkan sesuatu agar ia bisa bercengkrama dengan Hyunjoong lebih lama. Dan otaknya menemukan ide cemerlang.

'Karena suasana hatiku sedang bagus, kenapa tidak kuajak ia pulang bersama saja? Bukankah arah rumahnya searah dengan rumahku?' Batin Yunho riang.

"Oi Hyunjoong. Karena suasana hatiku sedang bagus, bagaimana kalau kita pulang bersama? Bukankah arah rumahmu searah dengan rumahku?" Hyunjoong mengernyit mendengar tawaran Yunho. Suasana hatinya sedang bagus? Pasti karena kekasihnya itu, pikir Hyunjoong. Hyunjoong lalu berhenti berjalan dan menghadap Yunho. Lalu ditatapnya Yunho tajam.

"Tidak terimakasih, lebih baik aku naik bis." Setelah mengatakan itu Hyunjoong berjalan lagi hingga halte bis. Yunho tidak ingin menyerah hanya karena sekali penolakan dari teman lamanya itu. Oleh karena itu ia menyusul Hyunjoong hingga kehalte bis dan terus memaksa untuk mengantar Hyunjoong pulang.

"Oi Hyunjoong, kutraktir minuman jika kau mau kuantar pulang."

"Tidak terimakasih."

"Kutraktir makanan deh jika kau mau kuantar pulang."

"Tidak."

"Atau kutraktir-"

"Kubilang tidak ya tidak. Kenapa kau keras kepala sekali" Bentak Hyunjoong kesal karena sedari tadi Yunho terus mengajaknya pulang bersama. Orang-orang yang berada disekitar halte bis itupun melirik kearah mereka. Dan itu sangat membuat Hyunjoong malu, tapi sepertinya Yunho tidak merasakan apa yang Hyunjoong rasakan, Yunho bahkan bersikap biasa-biasa saja. Lagipula entah kenapa Yunho sangat memaksanya agar mau diantar pulang. Hyunjoong merasa seperti seorang gay yang tengah digoda oleh gay lainnya yang menyukainya. Dan karena pikirannya itu, Hyunjoong merasa semakin membenci Yunho.

'Jung brengsek.' Batin Hyunjoong memaki Yunho.

"Oh ayolah Hyunjoong. Suasana hatiku sedang baik, aku ingin membagi kebahagiaanku pada orang yang kukenal. Kau akan menyesal karena menolak tawaranku." Balas Yunho percaya diri. Orang-orang yang berada disekitar halte bis itu menjadi semakin intens memperhatikan percakapan mereka. Karena rasa kesal yang sudah sangat besar pada Yunho, Hyunjoong tidak menanggapi perkataan Yunho. Ia tidak perduli apapun suasana hati Yunho.

Karena tidak direspon oleh Hyunjoong, membuat Yunho kesal sendiri karena tawaran baiknya tidak ditanggapi oleh Hyunjoong. Yunho terus memikirkan cara agar Hyunjoong mau diantar pulang olehnya. Yunho menyeringai karena otaknya mendapatkan ide cemerlang yang akan membuat Hyunjoong mau diantar pulang olehnya. Dengan cepat, direbutnya satu kantungan putih yang berada digenggaman Hyunjoong lalu berlari kearah mobilnya yang terparkir tidak jauh dari halte bis tadi.

"Jika kau mau ini kembali, kau harus mau kuantar pulang Hyunjoong." Teriak Yunho dari dekat mobilnya lalu memasuki mobilnya.

Hyunjoong kesal bukan main karena ulah kekanakan Yunho, terpaksa ia harus mau diantar pulang oleh Yunho agar 'rival'nya itu tidak mengganggunya lagi. Hyunjoong lalu berjalan kearah mobil Yunho dan ketika sudah sampai didepan mobil sport hitam tersebut Hyunjoong langsung memasukinya. Yunho tersenyum karena rencananya berhasil untuk mengantarkan pulang kawan lamanya itu.

"Kenapa kau juall mahal sekali sih, aku kan hanya memintamu agar mau kuantar pulang." Canda Yunho sekali lagi saat Hyunjoong selesai memakai seatbelt. Hyunjoong hanya mendengus merespon candaan Yunho.

Sebenarnya Yunho merasa aneh dengan sikap Hyunjoong, karena Hyunjoong yang ia kenal dulu tidaklah seperti Hyunjoong yang ada disampingnya ini. Hyunjoong yang ia kenal dulu pasti akan menimpali setiap candaan yang keluar dari mulutnya atau salah satu temannya dan Hyunjoong dulu merupakan salah satu siswa terkonyol disekolah mereka. Jadi tidak heran kenapa Yunho merasa heran karena Hyunjoong tidak bertingkah konyol seperti masa SMA mereka dulu.

'Ah pasti Hyunjoong telah berubah.' Pikir Yunho.

"Sudah lama ne Hyunjoong kita tidak bertemu." Yunho mencoba memecahkan keheningan yang melanda mereka. Hyunjoong mendengus lagi mendengar perkataan Yunho.

"Itukan menurutmu, aku bahkan setiap hari melihatmu dikampusku." Balas Hyunjoong jujur. Sekarang ia malah menyesal karena menuruti ajakan Yunho untuk diantarnya pulang. Karena Yunho pasti mengajaknya mengobrol.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Yunho penasaran.

"Memang kampusmu dimana?" Lanjut Yunho. Sepertinya Yunho tidak pernah mampir kekampus lain selain ke kampusnya dan ke kampus Jaejoong dulu, karena saat berpacaran Yunho memang mengantarkan Jaejoong ke kampusnya jika Jaejoong kuliah.

"Toho University." Mata Yunho membulat mendengar nama kampus yang disebutkan Hyunjoong, ternyata benar Hyunjoong satu kampus dengan Jaejoong. Tapi kenapa Yunho tidak pernah melihat Hyunjoong disana?

"Wah kenapa aku tidak pernah melihatmu disana ya? Padahal aku cukup sering kesana."

"Mungkin karena kau terlalu sibuk dengan kekasihmu."

"Kau kenal Jaejoong?"

"Tentu, dia partnerku."

"Kenapa Jaejoong tidak pernah menceritakanmu ya?"

"Mana kutahu." Hyunjoong memutar mata bosan mendengar perkataan Yunho. Ada yang berubah dari Yunho, pikir Hyunjoong. Yunho yang ada disampingnya ini bertambah cerewet. Mungkin tertular Jaejoong yang sama cerewetnya, pikir Hyunjoong geli. Memikirkan Jaejoong entah kenapa membalikan mood Hyunjoong yang tadi sempat down karena melihat kekasih partnernya itu. Bagi Hyunjoong, Jaejoong adalah seorang gadis yang terlihat kuat diluar tapi cengeng didalam, gadis yang setiap harinya selalu bersemangat, gadis yang tingkat kecerewetannya melebihi batas, gadis yang mampu membuat orang lain senang jika berada didekatnya. Hyunjoong tersenyum geli karena pikirannya terus memikirkan Jaejoong.

Yunho merasa aneh karena melihat Hyunjoong tersenyum sendiri.

"Kau dekat dengannya?" Tanya Yunho lagi, mencoba mencari topik pembicaraan.

"Ya, sangat dekat karena ia selalu minta tolong diajarkan olehku jika tidak mengerti pelajaran yang diberikan dosen." Entah kenapa Yunho menyesal bertanya seperti itu pada Hyunjoong, hatinya terasa sakit mendengar kedekatan Jaejoong dan Hyunjoong. Yunho tidak merespon lagi perkataan Hyunjoong, tiba-tiba saja suasana hatinya memburuk.

Hyunjoong yang melihat tidak ada reaksi apapun dari Yunho jadi merasa bersalah karena ia baru sadar telah membuat Yunho cemburu mendengar kedekatan mereka. Ia jadi tidak enak karena bagaimanapun Yunho sudah berbaik hati memaksanya agar mau diantar pulang.

"Ah Yunho, aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu cemburu padaku karena kedekatanku dengan Jaejoong."

"Buat apa aku cemburu? Jaejoong dan aku sudah tidak berhubungan lagi." Hyunjoong mengernyit mendengar perkataan Yunho. Tapi kenapa tadi Yunho bilang suasana hatinya sedang bagus? Suasana hatinya bagus pasti karena Jaejoong kan? Apa suasana hati Yunho bagus karena putus dari Jaejoong? Tapi sepertinya tidak mungkin Jaejoong yang memutuskan Yunho, karena Hyunjoong tahu Jaejoong sangat mencintai Yunho. Pasti Yunho lah yang memutuskan Jaejoong. Kenapa seperti itu? pikir Hyunjoong. Ia tidak habis pikir kenapa Yunho bisa memutuskan gadis sebaik Jaejoong. Padahal jika dilihat dulu, Yunho dan Jaejoong terlihat saling mencintai satu sama lain dan tidak dapat terpisahkan kemanapun. Tapi yang Hyunjoong dengar barusan tidak mungkin salah kan? Lagipula mana mungkin Yunho berbohong kalau ia telah putus dari Jaejoong. Entah kenapa perasaannya murka karena ia berpikir Yunho membuang Jaejoong yang Hyunjoong ketahui sangat mencintai Yunho.

"Turunkan aku disini." Minta Hyunjoong dengan nada dingin. Yunho mengernyit mendengar permintaan Hyunjoong. Rumahnya kan masih jauh, kenapa ia minta diturunkan disini?

"Rumahmu kan masih jauh."

"Kubilang turunkan aku disini ya turunkan." Bentak Hyunjoong. Suasana hati Hyunjoong memburuk lagi setelah mendapati fakta tadi. Yunho yang menerima bentakan Hyunjoong langsung menepikan mobilnya, karena ia tidak ingin mencari masalah dengan Hyunjoong.

Hyunjoong turun dari mobil Yunho setelah sebelumnya mengatakan terima kasih pada Yunho.

'Kau menelantarkannya eoh? Kalau begitu aku akan mengambilnya, kupikir sudah tidak ada kesempatan untukku untuk mendapatkannya. Tapi karena kau membuangnya, aku akan mengambilnya dengan senang hati. Kau akan menyesal.'

To Be Continue... XD

a/n: WHAAAAT DO YOU THINK GUYSSSS? Hahahaha.

Berhasil gak saya buat cerita sedihnya? Hahaha semoga berhasil ne, soalnya kalo saya baca agak aneh gitu:p wkwkwk

Oh ya saya malahan update cerita baru lagi padahal cerita yang lama belom saya update, mian ne chingu hahaha sebenernya saya udah buat, cuma entah kenapa saya agak males buat ngepublishnya:p semoga chingu gak kecewa ne hahaha.

udah deh saya ga mau banyak bacot, semoga chingu semua berhasil saya buat sedih ya:p hahaha

salam,

manjeeh


End file.
